A Place to Return to
by Lunala - get in the bag
Summary: My name is Mewtwo. I am a clone of Mew. Born on New Island, I revolted against the evil scientists. Now, though, I remember something. Something about other clones... What exactly happened? I want to find out. I must find the truth. (A one-shot)


**This is a one-shot based on The Birth of Mewtwo, the Japanese intro to Mewtwo Strikes Back. Also, if you haven't read "A Nightmare Come to Life" or "Legendary Short Stories," this wouldn't make much sense. Another story, "Legends in Another World," is recommended to read before "A Nightmare Come to Life," but it is not required. Fun fact: This was made in an hour. Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

(Music: Sans' Secret Room - Undertale)

"You know what? Those kids were right." Ho-Oh said. "We really do need fresh air every once in a while."

"This does look quite nice." Said the shiny Virizion.

"But why did you want to come here, Mewtwo?" Shiny Mew asked me. Well, I guess I should speak up.

"Let me introduce myself again. My name is Mewtwo. I am a clone of Mew, but not directly. As most of you know, this place is called New Island. New Island was where development for my birth began. However, I had a rough start. The scientists before me simply saw me as an experiment. Not as a living being. For some reason, my mind seems to be fuzzy when it comes to remembering what I saw. I want to find more. I want to know what had happened."

"So, you'd wish to know the truth?" S-Jirachi spoke up. He was taking place of the normal Jirachi, who was only awake a few days every thousand years.

"Yes. I wish I knew where the laboratory was." I wished. Jirachi's tags shone faintly.

"...I still don't know." I told after a few seconds.

"Huh. I guess something happened where you can see it easily?" He wondered.

Looking around, I saw something shine in the distance. Floating over there, I found a weird pink stone. Just in sight, there was a stone wall. "Bingo!" I muttered. "I found it!" I called. "Come if you want." I continued over to the lab. Poking my head in through a hole in the wall, I stepped in. It seemed to be the computer room, where all the journal entries are kept. "Must've hit the jackpot or something." Floating to a computer, I booted it on. Lucky, it was still working. I soon found the journal entries. It was then I noticed the other legendaries with me come in. I decided to read the entries out loud.

" _This Mew clone is just like our other ones. It doesn't seem to be waking up. Theoretically, it shouldn't fail, but... What has gone wrong? Is something missing?_ "

" _I'm picking up weird energies from the other clones. It appears as if they are communicating. Sharing one mind. Could our clones really be alive? However, they are more than just copies. They will be different. I've named them Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo, Bulbasaurtwo, Mewtwo, and Aitwo... I will bring them alive. My wife doesn't believe me... But I will do everything I can._ "

"I think I remember those names... Ai... She, she was a clone of a human... Most likely the clone of the main scientist's deceased daughter..." Memories started to come back to me.

" _I have set plans for Charmandertwo, Squirtletwo, Bulbasaurtwo, and Mewtwo. I will create copies of Pokemon. But they are more then just copies. I will create the worlds strongest Pokemon._ _All that is standing in our way is they key to unlocking this door to new life. And maybe, just maybe, I can bring back Ai, too. Ai... Please..."_

"Ai... She brings back memories... She taught me the basic functions of this world... Sky, wind, sun... Night, stars and the moon... And then, they started to fade away. One last thing Aitwo taught me, was the myth about Pokemon tears bringing life. And so, I cried. Cried over the loss of my only friends. I thought I would fade away, too. But, instead, I felt stronger."

" _A terrible tragedy has befallen us. Everything we had worked so far for, was gone. All hopes of Ai returning has disappeared. However, one clone remains. Mewtwo. Just after the other clones disappeared, Mewtwo's lifeforce began to pound harder and harder. We needed to put some tranquilizers in him to calm him down. However, this put him in a deep sleep state. It would be a while before he wakes up._ "

"Th-that was why I lost my memories... Everything I knew about those four, vanished. All replaced with rage. Overtime, I started to grow. I grew from the tiny, young clone I once was. It was then my mind told me that all humans were bad. Here is the final entry."

" _I have made a terrible mistake. I should have never started the cloning project. Mewtwo's cloning had reached and broke it's boundaries. We planned him to become the world's most powerful Pokemon. And we succeeded. It's time I say goodbye._ " For the first time in many years, I cried. S-Mew floated towards me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine, Mew. Just..." I sat down. "I had great friends." I picked up the weird stone I found earlier. Somehow, it feels nice. Aitwo's final words came back to me. _"Just stay alive, okay? I'm sure it'll be fine."_

I smiled. "And I'm glad I still have great friends."


End file.
